narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsa
Kōsa (黄砂, Kōsa) was a Sunagakure shinobi and a member of Team Seisa. Background At some point after become Chūnin, Kōsa along with his teammates became scouts during the Second Shinobi World War. Some time after this Kōsa and his team managed to convince Chiyo to accept them as her apprentices and learned the art of poison making from her. Kōsa has mentioned that he regularly tests the poisons he gets from Chiyo against Konahagakure shinobi. Personality Kōsa's most noticable trait is his pride in the puppets that he creates, but has stated that Mamushi and Gajō are his favorite creations and that nobody could defeat them. Later when these same puppets are destroyed by Takeo and Kotarō, he showed extreme anger at seeing his "greatest" creations destroyed and proceded to personally attack them. He has also shown a large amount of arrogance, believing that he and his team could defeat a bunch of "weaklings" with no problem. This arrogance eventually led to his demise when he underestimated Team Cho Li. Appearance During the Second Shinobi World war, Kōsa wore a flak jacket with shoulder and neck guards that overall looked like the modern Suna flak jacket, but without any scroll pouches on the front. He also possessed messy blond hair that was mostly hidden under a turban with a Suna forehead protector on it. He also had small, dark colored eyes. Abilities Ninjutsu Puppet Mastery Kōsa was a skilled user in the use of puppets. Kōsa utilizes what he calls the "Yellow Secret Technique" (黄秘技 ,Kihigi), a name not unlike Chiyo's White Secret Technique or Sasori's Red Secret Technique. During the Second Shinobi World War he has also been shown to carry multiple copies of his Mamushi or Gajō puppets, each with slightly different mechanisms. As puppeters are long-range fighters who rely on their puppets in combat, Kōsa is weak to against close-range combat. He has however somewhat mitigated this weakness with his Gajō puppet which completely surrounds him when in combat. While he was stated to have more puppets, Kōsa has been seen only using two, the offensive Mamushi and the defensive Gajō. However his skill with both puppets make him a dangerous opponent, due to him being able to attack with the snake-like Mamushi and defend with the humanoid Gajō. Mamushi Mamushi was a snake-like puppet, that is designed to be very flexible and therefore is able to bend itself in a multitude of ways allowing it dodge attacks easily. Inside the snake's mouth were two very large fangs that store a liquid form of Kōsa's poison that could be spit out the fangs much like a spitting cobra. Also inside the mouth was a mechanism that could shoot out senbon laced in same poison in the fangs. Inside the tail was a mechanism that could fire kunai with explosive tags attatched. Gajō Gajō is a large humanoid puppet standing 3 meters tall, with eight long limbs that each have a Mechanical Light Shield Block on them and two large scrolls on its back. Gajō also had several hidden mechanisms, such as a small flame thrower inside its mouth or an oil launcher that could launch a small blast of scalding oil. Nature Transformation Kōsa has been shown to be skilled enough in wind release to be able to knock his opponents off balance with a sudden gust of wind. Other Skills Kōsa has been shown to coat his weapons in poison and was stated have a resistance to many types poison, even his own. Status PreGen Story Land of Wind Arc Kōsa along with his teammates Kusari and Kamenokō are fist seen observing the members of Team Cho Li from afar while they gather herbs. He and his team decided to attack the four after correctly guessing that they were only genin based on their chakra levels. As the three sneak up on the members of Team Cho Li, Kōsa unseals Mamushi and Gajō from a scroll. Once he gets close enough he launches a poison mist attack at Kotarō and Saya, which was avoided by the two due to a warning from Seina and Takeo. Kōsa then decides to engage Kotarō and while Kusari fights Seina and Kamenokō fights Saya. Kōsa attacks Kotarō with several poison needles from Mamushi, but is supprised when he not only dodges the needles easily, but manages to get close enough to attack him. Kōsa however repels him using Gajō and tries to spray him with poison from Mamushi's fangs, which he dodges again. After repeling Kotarō, he just notices Takeo extending his shadow towards him, but manages to get outside the range of his shadow. Seeing Kotarō coming in close to attack him again, Kōsa attacks him again with Mamushi, but does not notice Takeo's shadow connected to Kotarō's. Once he gets Mamushi gets close enough to Kotarō, Mamushi is binded by Takeo, and in his supprise Kōsa fails to react in time to prevent Kotarō from destroying Gajō. Enraged at the loss of his two favorite puppets, Kōsa attacks Kotarō and Takeo with the Wind Release: Gale Palm technique that also contains sand, temporarily blinding them. He then moves in and manages to injure Kotarō with a poisoned kunai. After making a temporary retreat, he then rushes at Kotarō to finish him off, but is instead killed by him, thanks to Takeo's sensing abilities and Kotarō's good hearing being able to discern where he was going to attack from. Trivia *Kōsa (黄砂) means yellow sand, hence the name of his puppet techniques. Category:FINAL Category:Pre-Gen Category:Sunagakure Category:Chūnin Category:Deceased